


New Year's Eve

by the_hyrule_shinigami



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, But nothing terrible, F/M, Minor Adultery I /guess/, post-686
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9070390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_hyrule_shinigami/pseuds/the_hyrule_shinigami
Summary: It was hopeless. Neither of them said it, but both knew. The chance of them seeing each other again was low.





	

It happened by accident of course. They wouldn’t have seen each other, if it hadn’t.

Ishida’s mind was awash with turmoil. _That is NOT a healthy relationship. I should’ve said something instead of just... leaving._ He wasn’t sure if he meant the encounter a few moments ago- or sometime much, much earlier.

“Psst! Ishida-kun!” His thoughts were interrupted by a loud whisper from behind him.

“In- Kurosaki-san?!” He hadn’t even heard her approach.

She smiled softly, stopping in front of him, “Long time no see, huh.”

“Y-yes. Not since…” _The wedding, of course_.

TheThe silence was agonizing, neither sure how to break it. Finally, Ishida managed, nervously:

“If you… don’t mind me saying, In-, I’m very sorry, _Kurosaki_ -san…” Damn his old habits, “I couldn’t help but notice… um…” he trailed off, unsure of how to phrase what he’d left unsaid.

She considered him for a moment. She couldn’t see his face too well- he was standing too far away from the light, but she could picture the exact expression on his face all too well. The pale skin of his hands glowed amber in the street lamps, and the raindrops on his coat were lit up like specks of gold.

“I… I know.” She sniffed, “And please… don’t bother with the whole ‘Kurosaki’ thing.” She sought his eyes through the shadow on his face, “I’m still Inoue- to you at least.” She knew she was close to tears- but wasn’t sure why. _I will not cry. I will not cry. I will NOT cry._

Ishida stepped towards her, and the shadows on his face were gone, his expression every bit as full of compassion as she had imagined- _no, more so._

“Then… why?”

“Why _what,_ Ishida-kun?” She snapped, more harshly than she had intended, “Why haven’t I told someone? Why haven’t I left him?” She shook her head and looked down at the rain running through the cobbles on the street. She hoped he couldn’t tell the tears on her face apart from the raindrops.

_Thank God for the rain._

“I- I’m so sorry, Inoue-san I-” He was mentally kicking himself, “That was going too far, I-”

“I’m... not upset because you asked me that.” She struggled to keep her voice even, “I'm upset because I- I _don’t know the answer._ ” She managed to finish, before the tears finally took hold of her. Ishida was at a loss. He moved without thinking, pulling her into an embrace.

It felt like a seen in an old, sepia photograph. In the distance, a clock tower chimed.

_Midnight._

Orihime raised her head from his chest, and grinned through her tears. Before she could change her mind, she closed the distance between them.

Ishida could only barely comprehend what was happening, before she pulled back and whispered:

“Happy New Years, Ishida-kun!”

He gazed at her, hoping to communicate what he couldn't find the words for, and pressed his lips to her forehead, “Happy New Years, Inoue-san.”

Ishida reached into his pocket and brought out a notebook and pen. He scrawled his new home address down and gave it to her.

“For... if you figure out why.”

“Thank you…” 

Orihime had heard of empty threats before, but empty _hope_ was new. Neither of them said it, but both knew. The chance of them seeing each other again was low.

With hurried words of goodbye, they parted ways.

For the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr: @the-hyrule-shinigami  
> I'm sorry for the angst and my cheesy writing  
> And I promise to update my chapter fics soon  
> For reals this time


End file.
